Heaven In Our Headlights
by RockLiffRosslington
Summary: One-Shot of ROCKLIFF Follow me on Twitter: @ILoveMyRockLiff


The lights went down, the arena doors got shut, everybody was gone as R5 set off to their tour bus to head home.

"Ah man, what a good show!" Ross shouted to his siblings.

As Riker laughed, Rocky looked around, finding something was missing.

"What's wrong?" Rydel asked. "Somethings wrong." Rocky said, not looking at her, yet still looking behind himself. "Like?" Ross asked, trying to goof with him. "Ratliff." was all he said.

-Ellington's POV-

I had no freakin idea what I was doing. I just had to leave the place. So, I just ran, I surely knew Rocky would come after me, at some point. Only he knew what was up with me, only him, and that's all who needed to know.

-Rocky-

Ell had depression. Only I needed to know that, he had a freak out when he wanted to tell me. He's never been the same. Right now, felt so wrong, I needed him.

-Ell-

Again, I found myself running. Nowhere. When I heard a voice I needed to hear, but why didn't my feet stop? It was Rocky, I needed him, why, why? Why was all I asked to myself.

-Rocky-

I found him, running around the cold, dark streets of Spain at 10 P.M. Why? I had no clue. He needed help, I knew he did. Ellington had locked himself in the bathroom before soundcheck, coming out with red eyes like he had been crying. After SC he went back in, before the show, coming out with cuts all up and down both arms.

"No"

"Yes Ell. Come with us."

"No. Rocky, I wanted only you to come, yet you come with Riker and Rydel."

"Dude, it's dark."

"I-I"

-Ell-

I just ran. Rocky brought Riker and Rydel. I didn't want them, they didn't know. Running from my problems was a fight I knew I wasn't going to win, I just needed to go from the real world. Why wasn't it happening fast enough?

-Rocky-

"Sorry guys, go head back to the tour bus, Ross is waiting" I said, turning around with the flashlight.

"NO!" Riker yelled at me.

"Rike, no yelling, I'm staying" Rydel said softly.

"Fine, just hurry, it's cold, and he must be scared." I said.

Ha! I found him running into an alley.

~BOOM~

Oh, that must have hurt.

-Ell-

Whatever just happened, hurt. I opened my eyes, and found Riker running towards me.

"Ratliff. Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." I whispered, and took off running away.

"RIKER!" I heard Rocky yell. "What? Where ever he's going, it's not too far."

"Why?"

"He lost his left shoe."

-Rocky-

A car ran over his foot, he fell, he ran with only a right shoe. He's a runaway. Riker gave up, and Rydel took him back to the bus. But I couldn't give up. I went for it. I ran after my love, hoping to find him once again.

-Ell-

I stopped. I ran, I could do no more. I remember, the headlights, Rocky's voice calling me, his flashlight, Riker's yelling at Rocky, Rydel's soft scream, I remember it all. I sat down in a puddle, to tired to care, I cried when my lover came.

"Ell?"

I looked up with red eyes, a pounding head, and a sick stomach.

"Oh Ell." he pulled me into a tight hug as I cried, I needed him, yet I had no idea why.

"I know why you ran, you're safe now." He said softly. He held my head to his chest, and rocked me back and forth. We locked eyes, he softly smiled, "Lets get you back to the bus."

I softly nodded, but halfway up, I stood still. "Ell?" Rocky said.

"I-I"

-Rocky-

I knew it. He was sick. Ell got sick almost everynight, I helped him along, and it was alright.

-Nobody-

"My tummy." Ell said softly. "Come lets go to the bus." Rocky said picking up Ell and taking him there.

~In The Bus, Late at night~

-Ell-

I sat on Rocky's lap, my head resting on his chest. As he rubbed my back, sometimes the back of my head, I was falling asleep, but soon the rest of the Lynch kids started to make noise, like a song, and soon Rocky started singing to me.

-Rocky-

Yes, my Siblings know me so well.

"Tonight, I let you drive. You can take me all the way.  
We're like Bonnie and Clyde making off with Mary Jane.

Even God don't know where we're goin',  
And I sure as hell don't care.  
'Cause if you and I could stay this high with heaven in our headlights,  
I swear that we can make it anywhere.

I'm up for pushing our luck; we could do it our way.  
So light up and show me some love, you crazy little runaway."

I rubbed his hair, as he softly giggled, Rydel smiled at us.

"Even God don't know where we're goin',  
And I sure as hell don't care.  
'Cause if you and I could stay this high with heaven in our headlights,  
I swear that we can make it anywhere."

I looked at him, my siblings making noise like the music. "Come on Ell, you know these lines."

He smiled and sang.

"And if you're missing in the morning, M.I.A.,  
Then raise your empties to the memories that we made.  
We are on our way.  
I think it's safe to say that..."

We smiled with him and I kept going,

"Even God don't know where we're goin',  
And I sure as hell don't care.  
'Cause if you and I could stay this high with heaven in our headlights,  
I swear that we can make it anywhere.

Even God don't know where we're goin',  
And I sure as hell don't care.  
'Cause if you and I could stay this high with heaven in our headlights,  
I swear that we can make it anywhere.

'Cause if you and I could stay this high with heaven in our headlights,  
I swear that we can make it anywhere.

'Cause if you and I could stay this high with heaven in our headlights,  
I swear that we can make it anywhere."

After the music, we clapped and just went to bed.

-Ell-

That was fun, I don't being a runaway ever was. The most fun was just curling up to Rocky and falling asleep, and letting Rydel cover us up.


End file.
